Don't cry
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Al parecer el amor cambia tan fácilmente... -¡Tengo que dejarte ir!- y aunque siempre me repita lo mismo, No puedo contener a mi estupido corazón,que te anhela...aqui es el final de nosotros dos.  Y hasta entonces, que el mundo permita nuestro amor.


Olis lectores. !Lose Lose! dos fics seguidos, Oh mi dios xD! es que estoy limpiando mi pc y encontre fics abandonados T_T! ¿pueden creerlo? me siento mal u,u !Pero no se preocupen por que ya los estoy revisando! muajaja hoy les traje dos medios dramaticos y mañana seran dos de pura magia ;) ya estoy trabajando en ello, si sera mañana y no hoy por que ya tengo medio cocidos mis ojos O.O ajajjaja no se crean XD!

¡Una cosita importante! Aqui digamos que "ya todo termino" Ichigo venció a Tsukishima y a Ginjou (aunque me cai bien para mi el es malo XD) ¿ok?. Bueno ya saben **Enjoy It!**

**N/A:** Bleach no es mio es de Kubo-sama, la historia es mia asi que aunque el no quiera se aguanta muajajaj *O*

* * *

><p>«Despues de terminar con Tsukishima y Ginjou, y de volver todo a la normalidad, recuperando nuestras verdaderas memorias, todo acabo.<p>

O eso era lo que creia.

Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun volvieron para ayudar con la batalla, todos nos sentimos muy felices de volver a verlos, pero el mas feliz sin duda era kurosaki-kun, a ciencia cierta se le notaba que los extrañaba.

Karin-chan tambien ayudo en ello, fue una sorpresa inesperada para todos.

Ishida-kun pudo aliviarse por completo, eso me alegro mucho. Sado-kun y yo usamos todo nuestro poder para hacer frente en la batalla, despues de todo juramos ya nunca mas estar tras la espalda de alguien.

Aunque esto ya seria tonto pronunciarlo, lo dire una vez mas, como siempre Kurosaki-kun lucho con todo su corazon, no solo nos salvo si no que tambien nos devolvio nuestras preciadas memorias. Pero bueno, lo que me alegro fue saber que ahora podra pemanecer con sus poderes para siempre, asi ya no tendra nunca mas esa cara triste y nostalgica.

Aun recuerdo cuando estabamos en la lucha, kurosaki-kun se sentia triste, sabia que no podria tragarse la idea de combatir contra nosotros eso fue un golpe muy duro para el.

Y aunque nosotros actuaramos diferente, por dentro eramos los mismos, en mi caso, la verdadera yo estaba encadenada en lo mas profundo de mi. Solo podia ver como yo misma lastimaba a kurosaki-kun, y me sentia morir pues no podia detenerme, algo me obligaba hacerlo.

Aun siendo yo di un grito energico al ver que sado-kun iba a golpearlo sin medida, pero de pronto una espada -no…- una zanpakuto paro el golpe, tanto sado-kun como yo nos impresionamos al ver ah ¡Abarai-kun y a Kuchiki-san!

De pronto kurosaki-kun quien los veia con una cara de asombro se levanto y en unos segundos cambio su mirada a una muy resplandeciente y muy feliz.

Sus animos volvieron y su forma de lucha cambio por completo, se veia mas determinado que antes. Sin dudar pudo contraatacar nuestros ataques sin herirnos y asi detorrar a tsukishima!

Todo fue como una pelicula. Una en donde el bien siempre sale ganando y el heroe se gana el respeto de todos mientras es admirado, aunque eso le quedaria mas a kurosaki-kun. Pero para mi… siendo yo la protagonista, era una en donde el héroe tenia que sacrificar algo a lo cual ama. Pues como dicen si lo amas… dejalo ir.

Despues de una semana de visita a la sociedad de almas, en donde convivimos y reiamos felices, ukitake-san nos dio la señal de que en una hora el portal (senkaimon) estaria listo para poder volver.

Asi que comenzamos a despedirnos de todos, ya habiamos llegado una media hora antes, en donde nos esperaban kuchiki-san y abarai-kun.»

* * *

><p>-Deberian quedarse una semana mas- pronuncio el pelirrojo sonriendo.<p>

-No seas aguafiestas cabeza de tomate, ademas no es como si nunca mas fueramos a regresar…- contesto calmado ichigo.

-Kurosaki tiene razon, aun no podemos zafarnos de ustedes- siguio ishida mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-eso no es cierto ishida-kun, me alegro mucho el volver a vernos kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun- orihime mantenia su sonrisa caracteristica, pero habia algo raro, su aura no era la misma de antes.

-!Yo tambien inoue! Deberiamos de salir mas seguido…- dijo guiñandole el ojo la pelinegra, haciendo que recordara el dia anterior, en el cual rangiku las habia invitado a una fiesta que sin "querer" habian planeado por su llegada, lo que orihime no sabia es que era una fiesta solo para -MUJERES- y pues ya sabran, segun rangiku no se pudo quejar hubo de TODO. La pelinaranja se sonrojo por recordar lo sucedido, y rukia solo rio a carcajadas.

-y ¿de que fue su fiesta ehh?- pregunto curioso renji

-pues…- orihime iba a hablar pero rukia la interrumpió.

-ajajjaa mas que fiesta fue una cena renji, rangiku nos cocino un delicioso buffet jajaaja- reia nerviosa.

-ahaam…- resignado decidio preguntarle despues a rangiku. Ya pensara en como sacarle la sopa.

-Bien, todo esta listo…- pronuncio ukitake.

-Bien ya es hora…- dijo ichigo sin mas mientras caminaba hacia la gran puerta, giro sobre si y miro a sus amigos quienes lo miraban sonrientes - creo que es el adios…-

- ¡no seas idiota! Cabeza de zanahoria - grito enfurecida rukia - es un hasta luego…- rukia miro a renji y despues a ichigo. Ambos le sonreian abiertamente, claro, era obvio que rukia tenia razon, despues de todo siempre la tenia, ¿no?

-Pues no sera ni el adios ni el hasta luego- la voz fuerte y ronca hizo eco entre los pasillos, en un segundo el comandante yamamoto se encontraba detras de rukia y renji, acompañado de Byakuya y de Histugaya.

-¡Capitan Yamamoto!- grito renji.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso, viejo? - pregunto incredulo ichigo, es que acaso ¿ya no podra volver?

- pues lo que quiero decir Kurosaki ichigo, es que eres un alma con suerte- todos lo miraban con cara de incognitas - Felicidades Kurosaki has sido elegido para poder hacer la prueba de ser un capitan en la sociedad de almas, aun no sabemos que division. Pero pronto mas rapido apruebes lo sabras- comento feliz el anciano.

-¿E-Es encerio!- en el rostro de ichigo no pudo haber mas felicidad. ¿!Ser un capitan! Por dios, nunca se lo habia imaginado, asi nunca tendria que dejar la sociedad de almas y estaria junto a sus amigos por siempre. Cegado por la noticia eso fue lo unico que pensaba, ignorando por completo los sentimientos de sus amigos.

-Por supuesto kurosaki, el capitan yamamoto nunca se equivoca- comento sereno el peli blanco.

-Wow, Ichigo que sorpresa, pero ¿que eso no es genial? Ni si quiera yo lo vi venir- decia rukia feliz mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, mientras rukia y renji lo elogiaban, un poco mas detras de ellos se encontraban sus amigos.

Ishida y Chad se miraron entre si para despues suspirar felices, y era la verdad su amigo se lo tenia mas que merecido. Ambos caminaron hacia el circulo para felicitarlo, el solo se sonrojo un poco al dar gracias, aun no sabia como tomar esa propuesta era muy tentativa.

Mientras tanto cierta pelinaranja se encontraba en el mismo lugar desde que iban a partir, el haber escuchado la gran noticia solo causo que agachara su cabeza mirando al suelo mientras unos cabellos cubrian su rostro, estaba feliz, lo sabia, tenia que estarlo, era la felicidad de su amado en secreto. Ella sabia que para el esa no era una propuesta pues el la tomaria como regalo.

Observo con cuidado su rostro, wow, nunca lo habia visto tan feliz, no como esa vez. Se veia tan resplandeciente. Volvio a mirar el suelo, ¿Por que cuando todos compartian su felicidad ella no podia? Se sentia aislada, aunque ella se aislara sola.

Pero ya sabia lo que causaba ese dolor, y eso era su respuesta. Era mas que obvio que iba a aceptar. Solo un loco diria que no. Ademas de que podria decirse que ese era el sueño ideal de ichigo desde que conocio a la sociedad de amas. Ser un capitan, un hombre respetable por su esfuerzo y valor. El querer proteger estaba en sus venas y sabia que ella no podria parar eso.

Lo unico que hara es mirar con la frente en alto y felicitarlo con una sonrisa. Dejara de lado su dolor, por que si no lo hacia seria algo muy egoista.

-¿Pero Porque? ¿Porque no puedo moverme?-

Rukia miro de lado cometamente feliz pero no duro mucho pues su rostro cambio de feliz a sorpresivo y de sorpresivo a triste. Observo a la pelinaranja quien luchaba internamente con sus sentimientos. Conocia lo que sentia por el estupido de ichigo, y esa noticia no era mas que sufrimiento para ella. Vio como sus puños arrugaban su falda, le dolia verla asi. ¿Pero que podria hacer? Realmente se sentia entre la espada y la pared.

Mientras que ichigo es feliz y firme por la noticia de poder ser capitan como la pared, orihime era la espada que con fervor queria atrevezar su corazon, y ella, se sentia en medio de todo, pues no sabia que hacer, y no podia apoyar a uno solo. Por supuesto que estaba feliz por el idiota de ichigo, pero tambien triste por orihime. Era algo complicado.

-¿Y bien kurosaki cual sera tu respuesta?- pregunto algo irritado byakuya quien queria tomar té mientras se relajaba en su mansion.

Al decir esto rukia miro a orihime quien salto ante la pregunta aunque siguio con su mirada hacia el suelo mientras apretaba mas sus puños.

Ichigo meditaba cada vez mas la situacion, el sabia que su cabeza le decia que si, que aceptase, era una oportunidad que jamas se repetira en la vida. Pero ¿por que su corazon se siente tan inseguro? El tenia ahí a sus amigos apoyandole, Rukia, Renji, a ellos los veria por siempre, Ishida, Chad, sabia que ellos respetaban su desicion ademas de que ellos volverian para verlo y viceversa.

Por un momento recordo a su familia, pero bueno Karin ya estaba mas que viviendo ahi en la sociedad de almas. Yuzu ya comenzaba a ver fantasmas, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que tomara la desicion de combertirse en shinigami o no. Su padre… bueno ese loco siempre respetaria sus decisiones como hombre maduro -aham…- tambien penso en Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki, pero tenia la seguridad que si se apuraba con la prueba, ya siendo capitan volveria al mundo humano para saludarlos.

¡Ahora si! Aunque el se dijese que con tener una vida normal le bastaba, era absurdo pensar algo asi cuando disfrutaba de cada batalla que tenia, adoraba sentir la adrenalina por todo su ser. Era algo mas alla de este mundo.

Pero por que aun convenciendose de todo eso, su corazon seguia inseguro. Que era toda esa duda que lo invadia…

-_mmm yo no quisiera quedarme…_- esas fueron las duras palabras que pronuncio la ojigris aquella vez.

¿!ehh! Por que dijo eso Inoue…

¡Eso es! Ahora lo recuerda, hace una semana, la conversacion que tuvo con sus amigos…

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

-ajaja tienes razon, y dime ichigo ¿que dirias si te dan la opcion de quedarte allá?- pregunto chad curioso entre tanta risa, orihime levanto la mirada algo dudosa de escuchar aquello, pero miro fijamente a ichigo desifrando su rostro pensativo, esperando su respuesta.

- Pues no lo se …- dijo rascandose la cabeza- aunque nunca lo habia pensado, pienso que seria algo especial si hiciera eso, aunque si me lo dijieran asi de golpe no sabria que contestar, ajajaja tampoco me molestaria vivir allí, tal vez ahi tengo todo lo que necesito - orihime lo miro triste, sus palabras la hirieron inocentemente y el sin saberlo. - y ¿que me dices tu Ishida? ¿Que dirias a eso?-

- ¡Estas demente! Soy un Quincy, ¡Kurosaki! Por supuesto que diria que no, aunque obvio cortesmente- dijo el ojiazul subiendo sus gafas.

-¡ehh! Aguafiestas- susurro para si.

-¡te escuche freson!- contraataco el quincy

-¿A quien le dices freson! ¡Cuatro ojos!-

- a ti-

Ya resignado pregunto- ¿y tu chad que me dices?-

-mm… pues yo si aceptaria, no tengo nada que perder, ademas de que aqui no me queda nadie…- ichigo le dio un golpe en el brazo como señal de apoyo, risueño su mirada se dirijio algo exquisita tras observar a la pelinaranja. Aunque sus ojos no estaban tan vivos como de costumbre…

- Inoue, ¿que contestarias a algo asi?- esta vez su curiosidad aumento, le intrigaba saber lo que pensaba la chica sobre ello.

- mmm yo no quisiera quedarme- contesto directa con una sonrisa algo seca. Todos se le quedaron viendo estupefactos, pues viniendo de ella esperaban una respuesta mas positiva. Pero en cambio ishida cambio su rostro a uno mas humilde como si la entendiera.

Ichigo pensaba en por que era asi su respuesta, el penso que ella diria muy contenta un "si claro Kurosaki-kun" o algo asi, sabia que no tenia a nadie, solamente le quedaban ellos ,sus amigos y un familiar distante, aunque a tatsuki la podia ver de vez en cuando un poco mas seguido, claro si aceptara el quedarse allá.

-¿p-por que dices eso inoue?- pregunto chad.

-pues, sinceramente me gustaria llevar una vida normal- dijo sonriendo y entrelazando sus manos por detras - quiero terminar mis estudios, hacer mi carrera, siempre eh querido trabajar, eh pensado en formar una familia, ¿saben? Nunca eh podido saber lo que se siente el amor familiar, es algo que me intriga - dijo mirando de reojo a cierto pelinaranja - quiero tener hijos, y hacerme viejita junto al amor de mi vida - completo con una amplia sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Todos la miraron con una sonrisa tierna, y era cierto a todos les intrigaba el "que hay despues de…" y orihime no era la exepcion. No era que ella no amaba luchar con sus amigos ni vencer el mal, es solo que ella queria ser "normal" queria llegar a la etapa de la madurez, en donde dejaba las aventuras por algo mas importante.

Su corazon latia al solo pensarlo. Pero era obvio que algunas de esas cosas se esfumaron al escuchar la respuesta del pelinaranja. Despues de todo, ahí esta todo lo que el necesita.

Todos le sonrieron y cambiaron rapido de conversacion, orihime se mantuvo distante, ishida se limataba a verla mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

*Fin flashback*

* * *

><p>Ichigo abrio sorprendido sus ojos, asi que eso era, el comentario de inoue lo hacia dudar, ¿pero Porque?<p>

-ichigo…- susurro rukia algo triste, este volteo para mirarla pero ella miraba hacia adelante, siguio con la suya hasta posarse en lo que rukia estaba viendo, a una Orihime triste con la cabeza gacha. Ichigo camino hacia ella, el no podia verla asi, le dolia, era como si el fuera el causante de su sufrimiento. ¡No! Eso nunca, si el le hiciera algo asi alguna vez jamas se lo perdonaria.

-Inoue…- pronuncio ronco, la pelinaranja salto de sorpresa al escucharlo tan cerca, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba asi? ¡Que vergüenza!

-K-ku-kurososaki-kun- ella lo miro a los ojos pero al instante desvio la mirada, no podia verlo, no cuando era tan transparente. No queria que se diera cuenta del dolor que ahora estaba sufriendo.

Pero era algo tarde… el chico la miro triste, sus ojos se hallaban hinchados, se reprimia para no llorar, sus manos temblaban y sus labios tambien. ¿Que es lo que le pasaba? ¿Por que nunca le decia nada? Siempre que estaba asi, preferia guardarselo para ella sola y sufrir en soledad, y aunque lo hacia para no lastimar a quienes mas quiere , con mas razon los lastimaba, ¿que no habia confianza? Aunque seria lo mismo tambien para el, pues el tambien prefiere guardarse las cosas y sufirir en agonia solitaria.

-q-que bien que te hayan propuesto ser capitan Kurosaki-kun- decia sonriendo falsamente, miro a ichigo un instante y poso su dedo en su ceño, ichigo la miro entre sorprendido y confundido, ¿desde cuando era tan liberal? Ademas ahora no llevaba aquel sonrojo que tanto gustaba -vamos kurosaki-kun quita esa cara triste, ¿vale? ¡Esto es algo que se tiene que disfrutar al maximo!- comento feliz.

-_¿como puedo disfrutarlo si tu estas asi de triste?_- penso dolido.

-Kurosaki, ¿aceptaras?- pregunto un cabreado histugaya.

-Espera… Inoue- pronuncio mirandola a los ojos, todos se acercaron un poco mas para oir y mirar bien , sobre todo rukia quien se hallaba mas que curiosa- aceptas quedarte en la sociedad de almas… ¿conmigo?- la chica abrio enormemente sus ojos sonrojada hasta la medula, eso si que no se lo esperaba, de hecho nadie, todo mundo tenia una cara de ¿wtf! De cuando aca ichigo diciendo cosas como esas. Pero en un instante todos comprendieron y mas rukia y renji, el en verdad iba en serio.

-¿q-que d-di-dices k-kurosaki-kun?- orihime lo miro de frente y se sonrojo, jamas lo habia visto serio ante algo, excepto cuando le prometio que la iba a proteger, aunque esta vez era diferente.

En cambio ichigo sabia que sin inoue nada tenia sentido, no tenia caso aceptar pues sabia que sin ella no iba a ser lo mismo y aunque aun no conocia la razon, no podia dejarla ir.

-lo que escuchaste inoue, por favor quedate- su mirada era hipnotizante sus ojos la llamaban, pero aunque fuera muy tentativa la invitacion, ella y su corazon, por mas dolorosa que fuera, ya habian tomado una desicion. Poso una mirada seria que sorprendio a todos, ichigo cerro sus ojos mirando hacia otro lado, sabia que venia lo peor.

-lo siento Kurosaki-kun, yo no puedo hacer eso…- comento seria pero titubeante en sus palabras. Todos se soprendieron a tal respuesta, rukia miro triste a ichigo.

Respiro hondo y decidio preguntar.

-¿Por que no, inoue?- la chica lo encaro triste.

- Por que eh tomado una decisión, tengo que vivir una vida normal…- ichigo fruncio el ceño, su corazon punzo al escuchar las terribles palabras de la pelinaranja, con dolor tomo su mano y la poso en su pecho en el lado izquierdo, la chica se sorprendio por el acto algo brusco por parte del ojimarron, pero ¿que mas podria hacer para convencerla de quedarse?

-Inoue, si tu no estas no tiene caso que me quede…- orihime se sintio desfallecer, ¿por que siempre cuando todo acaba? Ella no puede doblegarse, tiene que ser firme ante su desicion. Esta era la primera vez que decidia algo por ella misma, no deberia titubear. Y quedarse con el, aunque lo ame significara mas peleas, lo peor es que no soportaria verlo tan lastimado, ya conocia ese dolor, por lo que vivirlo de nuevo seria agonizante, eso era algo que ¡ni muerta desearia!

Y ella no quiere vivir siempre esperando, ¿Que de todo eso le garantiza que terminarian juntos? Que le halla dicho que se quede no quiere decir que la quiera ni mucho menos que la ame, ademas para que la quiere si ya esta en el lugar donde se encuentra todo lo que el necesita…

-No digas eso Kurosaki-kun tu debes quedarte aprovechando la oportunidad- ichigo brillo sabia que ella aceptaria, bajo su rostro ante esa mirada llena de ansiedad, la vio aun sorprendido asi que no se quedara ¿verdad?

-Entonces no acepto anciano- volteo mirando directamente a yamamoto sin soltar la mano de la chica que aun la tenia sobre su corazon.

-¡Espere no lo escuche! ¡Kurosaki-kun no lo hagas! ¡Tu debes quedarte!…- rukia se sentia mal por orihime, en ese momento queria apuñalar a ichigo a golpes, ¿Que no se daba cuenta que por sus actos egoistas la estaba lastimando mas? -_¡Por dios ichigo date cuenta que estas enamorado de ella! ¡Aceptalo como un hombre! Es por eso que no quieres que se vaya, Per ah como son de orgullosos los hombres, sin darte cuenta, tu solo ichigo la estas perdiendo…_- penso la pelinegra mientras veia a una orihime derramando lagrimas.

Ichigo se sinto un completo estupido, ahora la habia hecho llorar, ¿que era lo que le pasaba?

Sus actos de monopilozarla lo habian llevado a tales actos egoistas y superficiales.

-¿p-por que nunca respetas mis decisiones?- pregunto orihime llorosa a un dolido ichigo.

-Inoue yo… lo siento, no queria hacerte daño ni mucho menos hacerte llorar, ¡es que no entiendo ni siquiera lo que me pasa! Ya no se ni quien soy en verdad…- ichigo cerro en puño su mano sobre la de ella mientras aprisionaba su pecho, se sentia mal, que poco hombre…

Orihime lo miro, de un movimiento rapido quito sus horquillas de su blusa y las puso en el cuello de ichigo, este la miro soprendido, se sentia tan bien tenerla tan cerca, aquel aroma a flores… tan peculiar y unico.

Ella sabia como se sentia el pelinaranja, puesto que ella ya habia pasado por eso, trato de no confundirlo mas, asi que termino callandolo. Se armo de valor y acerco su rostro al de el, sus labios empezaban a juntarse y a medida que se acercaba, su mano que yacia en el corazon del chico la entrelazo con la de el. Juntaron su labios en beso fugaz y magico, ichigo la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo mas a el, no espero ni siquiera el permiso para abrir su boca con su lengua abriendo paso a lo desconocido saboreando el exquisito manjar sabor vainilla, sus lenguas se encontraron convirtiendose en una dulce guerra de pasion, con su mano libre orihime la paso por el cuello de este y tomo su cabello jalandolo con locura, sus sentidos se agudizaban y de un movimiento brusco anhelante mordio su labio inferior casi queriendo comerselo por completo.

Orihime comenzo a llorar de nuevo. Recordaron la palabra oxigeno, y en instante se separaron compartiendo un hilo de saliva, algo asqueroso para los demas, algo intimo para ellos.

Rukia al igual que todos los presentes aun no tomaban palabra, que orihime dara el primer paso, ¡dios no se lo esperaba! Pero que mas da era feliz por ambos amigos, una sonrisa calida los miro y de reojo observo a renji quien llevaba viendola desde hace dos minutos, sus rotros se voltearon al lado contrario completamente sonrojados.

Chad sonrio por ellos, sabia los sentimientos de la oji gris por el pelinaranja. Se alegro al saber que era correspondida. Por su parte ishida, solo miraba serio la escena, acomodo sus lentes y dio la espalda a sus amigos. Rukia se dio cuenta de tal acto, y volteo a mirar a orihime quien abrazaba cariñosa a ichigo. Asi que eso era. -_ishida…_- penso rukia.

Orihime se acerco lentamente al oido de ichigo, suspiro sobre el y susurro…

-Acepta la oportunidad ichigo… sorprendeme y hazme sentir orgullosa- se separo de el mientras soltaba su mano, ichigo trato de alcanzarla de nuevo pero orihime se lo impidió negando con la cabeza.

-Los amo a todos amigos…- dijo sin mas derramando lagrimas, todos la miraron confundidos, de que hablaba, ¿que no estaba feliz? Ya podria estar a lado de ichigo ¿no?

En ese instante ukitake recordo que las horquillas de orihime yacian en el cuello del pelinaranja, corrio lo mas que pudo hasta gritar…

-¡Detente orihime-san!-

-¡Orihime!- grito ichigo corriendo detras de ella, pero ya era tarde, orihime ya habia pasado por el senkaimon y este se cerro instantáneamente impidiendole el paso a ichigo.

-¿Que paso ukitake? ¡Contestame!-exigio ichigo

***-Orihime-san te dejo sus Shun shun rikka- dijo aclarandose la garganta- al pasar un humano sin poder alguno u acompañante, el portal impide pasar a cualquier alma por tres largos meses.-dijo triste el albino. (n/a: véase los asteriscos al final del fic :D)

-¿Que significa eso?-

-Significa que tendremos que quedarnos aqui por tres meses, ¡Todo por tu culpa kurosaki!- grito cabrado ishida.

-¡Esto no es mi culpa!- nego el oji marron.

- Por supuesto que si, Si te hubieras dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Inoue-san desde hace mucho tiempo antes, ¡esto nunca hubiera pasado!- rabiado ishida tomo a ichigo por el cuello

-¿de que hablas ishida? Sueltame- forcejeo ante tales acusaciones

-¡Eres un idiota kurosaki! ¡Inoue-san ah estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo!-

-¿Que?-

-Inoue-san siempre te lo habia demostrado, ocultaba sus preocupaciones para mantenerte calmado, lloraba por horas en su casa desolada y completamente sola, ¡solo por tus estupideces! ¡Se entrego a los arrancars para protegerte! Siempre se imponia ella misma solo por pensar en ti y mas para hacerte saber de que ella estaba ahí, queria ser vista, pero no por nosotros si no ¡por ti! Tu quien nunca escuchaba sus pensamientos, ignorabas sus sentimientos y los tuyos propios con la mascara de querer protegerla, sin saber que la lastimabas, eres un idiota kurosaki. ¿Calle mis sentimientos para esto?- pregunto exagerado ishida, ¿de que hablaba? ¿En serio todo aquello que menciono era cierto? Lo solto de golpe e ishida le dio la espalda…

-Rukia acaso … ¿es verdad?- rukia miro hacia otro lado, sabia que no era culpa de ichigo como se lo hacia saber ishida, puesto que orihime siempre lo hacia por que lo amaba, ¿pero como decirlo?

- sabes kurosaki- pronuncio incredulo el quincy - la respuesta de inoue-san sobre la vida normal, era mas bien una confesion para ti… pero tu ignoraste eso, escogiendo la aventura superficial a la realidad…-

-lo se… soy un completo idiota…-

-!ESO NO REPARA LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¿Sabes lo que sacrifique por ti? Oculte mis sentimientos por respetar los de ella hacia ti… y tu ¿le pagas con esto?- chad tomo a ishida, en cualquier momento sabia que pelearian.

-¿Entonces estas enamorado de Orihime!- los ojos de ichigo se agudizaron mostrando incontrolables celos.

-¡HA! ¿y que si lo estoy?- la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ichigo se abalanzo sobre ishida quien era tomado por chad, renji trato de seprarlos pero era inutil.

-¡YA BASTA! - grito una enjoda rukia- ¡EL PELEAR NO REGRESARA A INOUE! - suspiro algo mas calmada.- ichigo, ishida, se como se sienten PERO hay que hallar la forma de salir de aqui para ir tras inoue-

-tienes razon kuchiki- comento chad.

- lo siento ishida, ya no puedo reconocerme- comento triste el pelinaranja.

-esta bien kurosaki, yo tambien me pase, lo siento- comentaron indiferentes.

Ambos suspiraron. Todos trataban de hallar una manera para salir de la sociedad de almas. Hasta que decidio hablar yamamoto.

-kurosaki ichigo, si aceptas ser capitan y pasas tu prueba. Podras acceder al portal especial para emergencias- decia sonriente el anciano fortachon (XD!)

-¡Ichigo eso es!- decia ansiosa rukia…

-PERO… cabe recordar que para eso es necesario un mes de entrenamiento y un mes de prueba…-

- 3 meses son los que se necesita para volver a la normalidad el senkaimon…- decia serio.

-eso no es el verdadero problema ichigo…- decia cabizbajo renji.

- ¿a no?- pregunto.

***-no… - contesto hitsugaya - un mes en la sociedad de almas es igual a un año en el mundo humano- ichigo abrio sus ojos, por dios serian dos años de espera si cumplia a la perfeccion con la prueba para ser capitan. Y si no cumple con ello serian tres largos años.

El no podria soportar algo asi.

-Aceptaras el desafio de esperar… ¿aun sabiendo el largo tiempo que recorre inoue sin ti?- pregunto alarmada rukia.

- no me queda de otra… - comento triste.

- ¡Ichigo son tres años por favor! Es tiempo suficiente para que alguien tan bella como inoue se encuentre a alguien mucho mejor!- dijo burlon renji.

-¡es cierto ichigo! ¡Si yo fuera inoue te cambiaria al instante!- le siguio el juego rukia.

- ¡ustedes callense par de idiotas!- dijo cabreado- ademas ella espero por mi todo este tiempo… vale la pena esperar ahora yo por ella.- dijo sonriente - sobre todo esta nuestra conexion -comento tocando las horquillas de orihime, beso una tomando su cuello de la camisa acercandola a sus labios. - se que ella me esperara… por mas duro que sea para ambos- « _sorprendeme y hazme sentir orgullosa _» - vaya es como si tu supieras todo desde un principio… Orihime. Eres asombrosa. De nuevo dejaste atras tus sentimientos, por mi ¿cierto?-susurraba para si mismo- pues ahora dejame demostrarte de que gracias a ti puedo ser mucho mejor que antes. Solo espera. Prometo que no te defraudare… -

* * *

><p>-Bienvenida Inoue-san- decia un calmado Urahara, al parecer no le sorprendio verla llegar sola, pero noto algo de tristeza en su mirada y de inmediato la entendio - asi que decidio quedarse, ¿verdad?- pregunto ocultando su rostro tras su sombrero.<p>

-digamos que fue asi…- dijo sonriendole.

-mmh, ¿estas segura de lo que haces?- pregunto llevandose su abanico a la cara - Puede ser larga la espera…- incito el sombrerero.

-esperar un poco mas no me hara daño…- pronuncio recordando el beso anterior- ademas hasta ahora ah valido la pena- dijo sonrojada.

-ya veo… me siento feliz por ti Inoue-san-

-muchas gracias Urahara-san-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea Inoue-san, pero ahora ¿que es lo que haras? Ninguno de ellos puede regresar por ahora…- pregunto curioso el hombre.

-hacer mis maletas- pronuncio sonriente.

-¿maletas? ¿Te vas de vacaciones?- dijo incredulo.

-no Urahara-san jejeje- comento con una gotita en la cabeza, camino hacia la puerta de la tienda, la abrio y dio media vuelta, miro a Urahara y se inclino en forma de respeto - Gracias por todo hasta ahora Urahara-san - se acomodo de nuevo- pero… me voy a mudar-

* * *

><p>***: esto sobre los años y lo de "si un humano pasa por el senkaimon sin poderes" creo estar casi segura que habia escuchado sobre ello en la saga de "La sociedad de almas" pero la verdad no se si sea verdadero o no XD! asi que solo ignorenlo y digan que fue inventado por mi ¿si? XD<p>

Eso de lado, ¿Les gusto? Por que a mi me encanto escribirlo :)! Agradezco a la canción "Don't cry" de mi idol favorita Park Bom quien me inspiro. Sinceramente la amo junto a 2ne1 y a Big bang, sus canciones me MATAN! XD -totalmente grupos recomendados ;)-

Otra cosita mas, sobre la division de Ichigo ¿alguien me da un numero? XD! es que no se en que division ponerlo D: ¡asi que el primero que me de un review con numero ganara :D! y sera escogido para salir en el fic como un shinigami que se encargara del papeleo *-* (eso tambien sera inventado por mi :D) !Claro que tomen consciencia que si ganan, haré lo que yo quiera con su persona pues es mi fic *-*! Tampoco les haré algo malo, solo los pondré a barrer y a trapear toda la sociedad de almas ^^U !AH! se creean ... jijiijiji despues de todo como se llega a ser capitan sin un tramite ¿verdad? XD

Ignorando mis locuras Gracias de antemano a los que leen y disfrutan de mis Fics y !Obvio! Gracias por sus reviews. Sin ellos no seria nada :)!

Ideas, Petciones, consejos, criticas(sin tomatazo), son bienvenidos aqui. Cuidense y hasta pronto ;D!


End file.
